Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-616)
, leader of THEM, formerly , | Relatives = Elisbeth von Strucker (wife, deceased); Werner von Strucker (son, deceased); Andreas von Strucker (son, deceased); Andrea von Strucker (daughter, deceased); "Andrea von Strucker" (cloned daughter, deceased); Jan (son-in-law, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Hydra Island | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 225 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Extensive scarring on his face, wears a monocle over his right eye | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal mastermind, terrorist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Strucker Castle, Bavaria, Germany | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos #5 | Death = Secret Warriors #27 | HistoryText = Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, a former Nazi officer, was one of the leaders of Hydra and an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers, and the interests of the United States of America and of the free world in general. He was physically augmented to be nearly ageless and was seemingly killed in the past to return to plague the world with schemes of world domination and genocide time and time again. Baron von Strucker came from a line of Prussian noblemen who were all military leaders, and was recruited by the Nazi Party in the 1930s. Von Strucker rose through the ranks and became wing commander of the Death's-Head Squadron.Von Strucker referred to himself as "wing commander of the Fuehrer's Death-Head Squadron" in Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos #5. The Nazi SS did have a Death's-Head (Totenkopf) unit, but it oversaw the concentration camps as well as leader of the Blitzkrieg Squad. Von Strucker fought Nick Fury , Captain America, the Invaders and several other wartime heroes, losing every time. Adolf Hitler was angered by von Strucker's many losses and ordered the baron's death. Finding an ally in the Red Skull, von Strucker was sent to eastern Asia to build a power base; this eventually led to the creation of the international terrorist organization Hydraafter some retconning of Marvel continuity. Von Strucker eventually discovered a method of retarding his aging, and survived to the modern day relatively youthful. While holding the world hostage with his Death's-Head Spores, von Strucker did battle with Fury, who had been administered the Infinity Formula, and also remained young and had become the head of the international espionage outfit S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra's chief opposition. He was killed when Fury used masks of himself and von Strucker to trick von Strucker's men into chasing their leader, who fled into the base nuclear reactor by mistake. After von Strucker's death Hydra continued to menace the free world and do battle with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Captain America. In recent years von Strucker returned, having been resurrected by Hydra. Von Strucker had three children, super-powered twins Andrea and Andreas, the heads of the criminal cartel Fenris, as well as a son named Werner, whom he murdered himself. Von Strucker was physically potent; some of this strength might have been a result of the same means that kept him young. He sometimes wielded the Satan Claw, a red gauntlet that increased the wearer's strength greatly and emitted a lethal electrical discharge. He wore a monocle over his scarred right eye. Von Strucker became the financial backer of a reconstituted team of New Thunderbolts, even though the Thunderbolts, when commanded by Baron Zemo, used their knowledge of Hydra's organization to inflict severe damage and build up their reputation as heroes. At about this time, the Asian death-cult leader Gorgon and von Strucker's wife (Baroness Hydra, Satan worshipper and chief financier of Hydra) staged a coup and threatened to kill von Strucker. They later bragged about having von Strucker beheaded. It was later explained that this von Strucker was "a flawed, but genetically accurate" clone''Thunderbolts'' #17. The real von Strucker was rescued and kept in stasis before being freed by the Swordsman (who turned out to be his son, Andreas) and then Baron Zemo. Von Strucker agreed to work with Zemo in his grand plan to take over the world. Later, the Kraken kidnapped von Strucker and Nick Fury. it was revealed that Kraken was really Nick Fury's presumably dead half-brother, Jake Fury, who was working with Nick. Also, it was made known to von Strucker, that while he thought Hydra was controlling S.H.I.E.L.D., it was in fact S.H.I.E.L.D. who had been controlling Hydra. Before being able to speak his final words, Nick Fury shot him in the head. | Powers = Deathspore Virus: Von Strucker's bloodstream has been infected with the fatal deathspore virus which, rather than kill him grants him an array of superhuman abilities. *'Suppressed Aging:' Von Strucker has not aged since contracting the virus. *'Invulnerability (limited):' Von Strucker is invulnerable to minor injuries like cuts, gunshot wounds, and superpowered punches. *'Regenerative healing factor:' Heals at an incredible rate and is possibly also resistant to toxins and disease. *'Death Spore Release:' Von Strucker can temporarily release the virus from his body over short distances. Depending on the intensity, von Strucker can cause his victims to weaken, feel pain, or even die. When von Strucker dies, the Death Spore Virus will be automatically released and "take revenge on his killers, and everybody else." The Virus seems to be incapable of killing superhuman or artificially enhanced beings, but is still capable of hurting or weakening them. | Abilities = Baron von Strucker is a highly intelligent man in peak human physical condition. He is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, swordsman, and marksman. He is also a consummate military strategist and spy, and a master of disguise and excellent actor. He carries a sword and traditional firearms. | Strength = Peak human strength. Can be enhanced by Satan Claw. | Equipment = Satan Claw: This metal gauntlet amplifies its strength and emits powerful electrical shocks. It has also been used to contain knives, plasma blasters, chain guns and teleportation technology. | Transportation = Various Hydra vehicles. | Weapons = Von Strucker is typically armed with a fencing sword and various firearms and explosives. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Poisonous Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Killed by Nick Fury Category:Pheromones Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Strucker Family Category:Blitzkrieg Squad members